Semiconductor chip technology is a basis for memory devices. Such memory devices include volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices are dependent on power to maintain stored information, and non-volatile memory devices by contrast maintain stored information independent of power. Semiconductor manufacturers continually use processing technologies to attempt to increase an amount of chips on a semiconductor wafer while reducing chip cost and power consumption. A need exists for alternative non-volatile memory devices that are cost-effective to manufacture and minimize power consumption.